Innocence
is the 2nd opening of the Eyeshield 21 Anime, performed by 20th Century. Romaji= Kirei goto de katameta boku no suki darake no DEFENCE Nani wo mamotteta no Takara ga shireta RIIDO ni amanjite fudai ni ikanai Jinsei nado NONSENSE Ukabarenai hibi wa yosou no haninai to shiyou Demo yume wa bokura no souzou ijou no chikara de jimen wo keru Tsugi no shunkan Ano kaze wo hikitsukete fuwari to ukabunda Kinou no kusari wa chigireteku Boku ga tonde misetara tsuzuite kureru kana Nigitta bukiyou na kono te mo tsubasa to shinjite Kenkyo sa mo mi no hodo shirazu mo tomo ni koutei shita Aozora no INNOCENCE Shokouhou ja mirai ga kyuukutsu ni naru dake Bokura wa kanousei wo machigaezu ni tashizan shite ikeru sa Tsugi no jigen e Kono kaze ni akita nara fuwari to oritatou Kitai to chigau POINT demo Itsuka soko wo bokura no risou e to kaerya ii Sore demo mada owari janai na tobou yo nando mo Ano kaze wo hikitsukete fuwari to ukabunda Kinou no kusari wa chigireteku Boku ga tonde misetara tsuzuite kureru kana Nigitta bukiyou na kono te mo tsubasa to shinjite |-| Kanji= きれい事で固めた僕の　隙だらけのディフェンス 何を守ってたの？ たかが知れたリードに甘んじて　奪いに行かない 人生などナンセンス 浮かばれない日々は　予想の範囲内としよう でも夢は僕らの　想像以上のチカラで地面を蹴る 次の瞬間 あの風を引きつけて　フワリと浮かぶんだ 昨日の鎖はちぎれてく 僕が飛んで見せたら　続いてくれるかな 握った不器用なこの手も　翼と信じて 謙虚さも身の程知らずも　共に肯定した 青空のイノセンス 消去法じゃ未来が　窮屈になるだけ 僕らは可能性を　間違えずに足し算して行けるさ 次の次元へ この風に飽きたなら　フワリと降り立とう 期待と違うポイントでも いつかそこを僕らの　理想へと変えりゃいい それでもまだ終わりじゃないな　飛ぼうよ何度も あの風を引きつけて　フワリと浮かぶんだ 昨日の鎖はちぎれてく 僕が飛んで見せたら　続いてくれるかな 握った不器用なこの手も　翼と信じて |-| Translation= Trying to look clean and tidy left too many holes in my defense What was I protecting? If you just follow those in front without trying to take the lead What kind of nonsensical life is that? Let’s put those grounded days within our expectations But dreams can take flight with power beyond our imagination In the next moment *I’ll attract the wind and gently fly into the air The chains of yesterday are coming off If I show you I can fly, I wonder if it’ll keep on going? Believe that these clumsy hands you held are wings Humility and not knowing your limits go together With the innocence of the blue sky Using a process of elimination, the future just becomes constrained We can add up all our possibilities without making any mistakes And head to the next dimension If I get tired of this wind, I’ll gently land on the ground Even if it’s a different point than what I expected It’s okay as long as we transform that place to our ideals someday But even that won’t be thI’ll attract the wind and gently fly into the air The chains of yesterday are coming off If I show you I can fly, I wonder if it’ll keep on going? Believe that these clumsy hands you held are wingse end, no, we’ll keep on flying *I’ll attract the wind and gently fly into the air The chains of yesterday are coming off If I show you I can fly, I wonder if it’ll keep on going? Believe that these clumsy hands you held are wings Category:Music Category:Opening Themes